


don't forget the roses

by Kaiaxy



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Haruno Sakura is a Brat, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Jealous Haruno Sakura, LITERALLY, Oneshot, Rarepair, Rin reassures, Sappy Ending, Someone - Freeform, Sorry Not Sorry, and not expect, does not give you, i love their dynamics so much, its sweet and gives me life, just because you dont like, just fluff and the bashing of obito, not much plot if i were honest, please, poor guy, sakura please, so help me gods of fanfiction and grant me patience, the right to punch them, to be punched back, uchiha 'it was an accident dont kill me' obito, whenever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 23:01:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30146943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiaxy/pseuds/Kaiaxy
Summary: “Who did this to you.” Rin glared at her hands and Sakura swooned, her heart pounding at the dark look on the normally sweet girl’s face. Who knew her girlfriend could be so sexy when upset?“You should have seen the other guy.”
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Nohara Rin, Haruno Sakura/Nohara Rin
Kudos: 5





	don't forget the roses

“You look-”

“Like a hot mess?” Sakura winks with a playful smile to the brown-haired goddess in-front of her. Said goddess only stared at her in mild disbelief before frowning in a mixture of worry, exasperation, and anger. It was like looking at an upset puppy. Completely and utterly adorable. Making Sakura want to reach out and pull her close and never let go and- Cheeks warmer than they should be, Sakura buries the _urges_ for a well-practiced devil-may-care smile that was honestly more of a smirk than not. Sakura knew better than to try anything when her girlfriend had that ‘your-life-choices-are-questionable-and-i’m-worried’ look. In other words: utterly exasperated and done with her antics.

“Who did this to you.” Rin glared at her hands and Sakura _swooned_ , her heart pounding at the dark look on the normally sweet girl’s face. Who knew her girlfriend could be so sexy when upset?

“You should have seen the other guy.”

Rin sighs. _Rude_. “Kurachan… Again?”

Sakura rolls her eyes and huffs, crossing her arms with a tiny wince. She quickly waved off her girlfriend's questioning stare and fought off a growing fond smile with an exaggerated frown. “He had it coming, I swear! Babe, it’s not my fault his face is so punchable. Truly.”

“Honestly Sakura, you still hold _that_ against him?”

She harrumphs. “Yes! Yes I fucking do, he’s a cunt and touched what is _mine_ , dammit.” No, she was _not_ pouting _._ Blasphemy _._

“He really didn’t mean to, it was an accident-”

“That’s what they all say.”

“--And we weren’t even together yet!”

Sakura frowns. Because pouting is childish, and she was above that. “I don’t like him.” _He likes you,_ went unsaid.

Rin’s stern look smoothes out into a small knowing smile and Sakura? Well, she may as well have died then and there. _Kyaaa_ ! _Too cute_. “You don’t have to worry, Kurachan. I only see Obito as a little brother,” She hesitates and tenderly grabs ahold of Sakura’s bandaged hands within her own. “P-plus.. I love you, okay?”

“Idiot! Don’t s-say stuff like that! It’s embarrassing!” 

...

In a quieter tone of voice, “Love you too.”


End file.
